Spring Flower Attack
Spring Flower Attack '(春フラワーアタック ''Suparingu Furawā Atakku) is a basic finishing move that Cure Tulip uses. To use it, Cure Tulip needs to have enough fighting spirit, and it then charges up her Season Heart Palette, and the reaction summons her Season Wand, her Flower Sceptre, and it grants her the power to perform the attack. However, Cure Tulip can only use it once after she transforms. Spring Flower Attack is capable of successfully purifying Hidois, but even though it may be powerful, it cannot purify a person from the Dusk Area. 'Spring Flower Shining '(春フラワーシャイニング Suparingu Furawā Shainingu) is an upgraded version of Spring Flower Attack, and can only be used with her Season Instrument, her Blooming Spring Flute. It is first used in SHPC31. It still does not have enough power to purify a person from the Dusk Area, but can purify an entire area after purifying a Hidoi. Description Cure Tulip first charges up her Season Heart Palette with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Before the spirit goes away, Cure Tulip must shout out her summoning incantation, which creates her Flower Sceptre, then she poses with it. She must then point it at the Hidoi, When Cure Tulip shouts 'Pretty Cure!', flower petals gather at the flower adornment at the top of the Sceptre, and as she says 'Spring Flower!', she swings herself and the Sceptre into a spin-like motion, and points the Sceptre at the Hidoi, and as she says 'Attack!', the flower petals fly out of the flower adornment and fly at the Hidoi, purifying it. Spring Flower Shining Cure Tulip must take her Season Heart Palette and spin her make-up pen on the spinning disc, and must shout her summoning incantation. The Blooming Spring Flute appears, and she then poses with it. She must put it to her mouth and play a sweet tune, and then she spins and points the Flute at the Hidoi, while saying 'Pretty Cure!'. Flower petals spin around her in a tornado motion, and then she shouts "Spring Flower!", and flies out of the tornado with pink energy surrounding her, then she stops. Cure Tulip points her Flute at the Hidoi again, then shouts "Shining!", and the flower petals attack the Hidoi, purifying it. Incantation Spring Flower Attack Japanese 'Cure Tulip: '花は春の名の下に咲いてみよう！ 'Cure Tulip: '歌う、希望のメロディー！春シーズンの杖、フラワーセプター！ 'Cure Tulip: 'プリキュア春フラワーアタック！ Romanization '''Cure Tulip: ''Hana wa haru no na no shita ni saite miyou!'' Cure Tulip: ''Utau, kibō no merodī! Haru shīzun no tsue, Furawā Seputā!'' Cure Tulip: ''Purikyua Suparingu Furawā Atakku!'' Literal Translation Cure Tulip: 'Let the flowers bloom in the name of Spring! '''Cure Tulip: '''Sing, melody of hope! The Spring Season Wand, Flower Sceptre! '''Cure Tulip: '''Pretty Cure Spring Flower Attack! Spring Flower Shining Japanese '''Cure Tulip: '春のメロディーは、絶望を根絶するために広がっています！ブルーミング春フルート! 'Cure Tulip: '花の力を磨き！ 'Cure Tulip: 'プリキュア春フラワーシャイニング! Romanization '''Cure Tulip: ''Haru no merodī wa, zetsubō o konzetsu suru tame ni hirogatte imasu! Burūmingu Suparingu Furūto!'' Cure Tulip: ''Hana no chikara o migaki!'' Cure Tulip: ''Purikyua Suparingu Furawā Shainingu!'' Literal Translation '''Cure Tulip: '''The melody of Spring has arrived to stamp out the despair! Blooming Spring Flute! '''Cure Tulip: '''Shine, power of flowers! '''Cure Tulip: '''Pretty Cure Spring Flower Shining! Trivia Gallery Screenshots Video Category:Attacks Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Attacks